Je saigne encore
by folle2cela
Summary: Song fic se terminant bien. je rassure parce qu'avec le titre ...


_**Je saigne encore ...**_

**Vous connaissez le principe, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni même les lieux, ni même la chanson**

**(je saigne encore de Kyo)**

_Première Songfic, soyez indulgent. ;)_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuki hésita encore, un dernier mouvement encore, encore une chance qui s'ouvrait à lui. La saisir, ou la repousser ? Aller le réconforter ou bien le laisser à ses sombres pensées ? L'aider ? Yuki regarda la poignée dans sa main. Seulement tourner, et tout irait bien. Il lui suffisait juste de tourner. Et si cela se passait mal, il pourrait toujours l'embêter et repartir. Yuki hésitait trop en ce moment. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en réalité, seul une chose le faisait réellement hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il perdait confiance en lui et ne savait plus quoi faire pour tout ! Yuki sursauta en entendant une voix s'élever magnifique derrière la porte.

_« Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur »_

Yuki ouvrit doucement la porte et vis son cousin les bras croisés, repliés sur lui-même. Il vit une photo de Tohru sur le bureau. Il compris alors que Kyô aimait la jeune fille. Mais le rouquin ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il voyait son cousin Hatsuharu pouvant être si proche du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Si proche, qu'il pouvait le toucher, le sentir. Pourquoi lui, pouvait il seulement le faire quand ils se battaient ? Pourquoi Yuki lui lançait de long regard pour que le jeune homme se calme ? Pourquoi Haru avait le droit d'entendre la voix de Yuki parler gentiment, alors que lui n'avait qu'insultes ?

Kyô releva la tête et vis Yuki. Il lui fit signe d'entrer et verrouilla la porte. La chanson continuait de lancer les paroles sanguinolentes que Kyô ressentait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés frissonna. Il s'approcha de Kyô doucement et lui dit simplement :

- Je suis désolé d'être entrer dans ta chambre sans frapper. Mais ... Tu ... faisais quoi là ?

Kyô le regarda méchamment et se rapprocha doucement vers son cousin. Il voulait un contact, encore un contact. Même violant, même si il allait perdre, encore. Même si il allait souffrir énormément. Même si ses yeux voulaient pleurer, même si il empêcher sa vie de rester. Même si il la blaisser trop. Kyô lui sourit doucement détaillant le beau visage de son cousin comme si il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

_« Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort. »_

Son point s'attend pas sa cible. Yuki avait attrapé le poignet du rouquin et l'avait propulsé d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Kyô se releva saignant là où son cousin l'avait touché. Le rouquin regarda sa plaie, et pensa à Haru touchant encore le visage malade de l'autre jeune homme. Si beau visage qui le regardait inquiet. L'esprit de Kyô hurlait : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis habitué. Ne pense pas à moi !

_« Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort »_

Kyô toucha le visage de Yuki épouvanté. Mais qu'es ce qui se passait ? Le rouquin souffrait, non pas de sa blessure, non de voir le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés si effrayé. Pourquoi ? Kyô secoua de la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. De toute façon, il était déjà mort. Depuis sa naissance il n'était rien. Quand il connu Yuki, un espoir était né, mais son côté Chat, avait pris le deçu sur son amour. Parce que oui, il l'aimait. Mais il s'en était rendu compte trop tard.

Kyô murmura les paroles de la chanson.

_« - Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme »_

Yuki laisse enfin ses larmes coulaient et Kyô s'en veux.

- Je n'ai pas dis cela pour que tu pleures Yuki.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés essuya les larmes qui s'étaient égarés sur ses joues roses. Il mis ses mains autour du cou du Chat et le serre fort contre lui. Il sentait le sang coulé encore légèrement. Liquide chaud pour des larmes si retenus et si froides.

- Je veux me libérer de cette peine et de ce sentiment douloureux. Pourquoi me mentir encore ? Même si parfois je me dis ...

_« Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort »_

Kyô sourit à Yuki et l'embrassa tendrement. Pourquoi se mentir, oui pourquoi ? Le jeune homme avait raison.

_« Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps »_

- Qu'importe si parfois cela me fait mal Yuki, je veux t'avoir pour toujours près de moi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ma première song fic !**

**Soyez indulgent je vous prie.**

**Un peu court mais me tiens à coeur.**

**Folle2cela.**


End file.
